Seven Deadly Sins
by AkumaNoHana
Summary: With a demon recruiting sinners, and all men are sinners, who's to be the angel? OCs


Sakura fell to the ground, panting heavily. Her ten year old bruised covered body, heaving from her intake of air. She looked up at the slightly taller girl, covering her eyes against the bright light of the midday sun. The other handed Sakura a bottle of water, which she accepted gratefully and finishing it. "Why are you so hard on me, Kuma?" She asked after a moment of silence.

The pale girl smiled at her without an answer. "Why don't we go inside? Tsuki said that she was making some mochi." She licked her lips at the thought of the sweet treat, and hopped onto her feet.

Sakura quickly grabbed the empty bottle and ran after her. They laughed and smiled as they entered the small cottage. The tall lanky woman at the stove looked over at the twoand smiled. "Just in time." She set down a china plate. "Here, only one each you two."

Akuma and Sakura grabbed their own yellow cake and munched happily on them. Kura was looking at the two while they ate. Sakura swallowed the cake. "Ne, Tsuki. Why are you giving us the cake? You never make these unless you are having special guests over."

The dark haired woman smiled. "No reason. I needed to bake something, keep myself busy you know?" She kissed her forehead. "As sharp as ever Sakura."

Suddenly, the door was kicked down, and two military dressed figures came in. One female, the other male. "Haruno Tsuki?" The female addressed the oldest one in the room. Kura's eyes narrowed, and hid the two girls behind her, pulling out a kunai.

"What's it to you?" She hissed. Akuma and Sakura gripped in her legs in terror.

The male looked at the pink haired girl. "We're here for your neice, Sakura." Tsuki gripped the kunai tightly. "Orders." He held up a document.

"No!" She yelled, and flung herself at the man. The two girls fell, and scrambled. The woman, quickly appeared in front of the two, and picked up Sakura about the waist.

"Sakura!" Akuma tried to grab the younger girl's shirt, but failed. She looked around frantically, and grabbed the stone, throwing it at the woman, who dodged it easily.

Tsuki looked over at her neice, pulling her attention away from her opponent, who quickly took the opportunity and threw a blow at her head. She fell with a small thud, blood falling from her wound.

Sakura screamed, flaing around in the woman's grip. The semi-conscious woman reached over to her neice, but her hand fell. "Tsuki! Kuma! Help me!!"

"Sakura!" Akuma screamed distantly.

--

_Ten Years Later_

Sakura sipped the hot tea watching her teammates' sillhouetes against the screen over the rim of the mug. She had been stuck in Shikamaru's house for the past few weeks as Tsunade cut her off from missions. Shikamaru yawned, moving a castle forward. "They're merely concerned."

The pink haired girl, settled the mug down. She evaluated his move, and calmly pushed a pawn forward. "I know. It somewhat surprises me that they chose you over Ino for me to stay at." Shikamaru didn't dare to looked up to see the face she was making at the moment. "Or how Ino did not protest to this either."

"Do you not enjoy the Nara residence, Sakura?" He finally looked up, an eyebrow raised, then reverted back to their chess game, moving his queen over a space.

Sakura immediately tipped over a pawn, taking it with her horse. "You know, pawns are my favorite piece. The ability to change is a rare aspect, especially to something much stronger on the board." She admired the glass piece. "How I envy it." She murmured before settling it down. She looked at Shikamaru dead in his black eyes. "I find your house rather enjoyable, Shikamaru. But it is _not_ enjoyable being cut off from most of society and being suspended from going out of the property."

Shikamaru did not comment; he slowly moved his castle. The clear perfectly cut glass shining in the small sunlight that had crept into the room through the crack of the screen doors that led to the courtyard.

"Check." He finally called out.

Sakura moved a castle five spaces forward blocking the threat. "Same to you." Shikamaru blinked, and moved his king backward back to its starting place. Sakura took the threat with a pawn, Shikamaru blinked at her choice of move.

The genius sighed and moved the queen back in order to get a clear path of the castle so that his king was no long trapped in the side. Sakura moved a pawn forward, and he gave out another sigh. He was temporarily unable to take the queen as a pawn would take his queen in the move. He stalled, moving his second horse to capture Sakura queen.

Sakura let a smile play on her lips. "Just knowing what pieces do will not help you, you need stragety, and experience. No matter how much of a genius you are." She moved a pawn forward. Shikamaru thought over the comment, moving his horse again. "My queen?" Shikamaru blinked, at the pawn that had reached his side of the board. Sakura smiled taking the queen herself, and replaced it with her pawn. "Check mate."

"Hm." Shikamaru smirked. "I guess you're right."

Sakura rose to her feet. "You learn some tricks. Opponents tend to aim for stronger pieces than the weaker ones. However, you must always be aware of the most powerful piece on the board." She tapped the pawn that had been replaced. "Many people are born strong and powerful, and many are born with the potential to grow powerful, few are born to grow powerful and strong." She smiled.

Shikamaru gave a small chuckle. "You're a bit literal, Sakura."

"Perhaps." She murmured thoughtfully.

Knock, knock.

"Yes?" Shikamaru called out. A servant slid the door open.

"Sakura-san's teammates, Shikamaru-san." She said softly, bowing. Shikamaru gave a curt nod, and she slid the door open wider, letting the three males in.

"Thank you, Hana-san." Shikamaru said, putting the chess pieces away. Hana bowed again, closing the door. "You want me to leave you guys alone?"

Sakura gave him a polite smile. "I think they would appreciate it, Shikamaru." He sighed.

"Troublesome. Don't start fighting like last time." He warned with a small murmur, and left the room.

Naruto looked up at Sakura's distant calm face, his eyes heartbroken. "Why didn't you tell us?" Sakura gave a smile, and held her arms out.

"I don't get a welcoming hug, Naruto?"

The blond kept his hands clenched in fists, not moving towards his beloved teammate. Sakura let her arms fall after a few moments, as her smile did as well. She watched them carefully. Never had she thought would she have to live through her life before Konoha again, or even think about it. Sakura felt her hollow heart nearly shatter from joy and sadness.

Sasuke looked at the emerald eyes, and hardly suppressed a shudder, as the look reminded him of the intruder that started this all, the demon. Kakashi coughed. "I'm sorry, but we did not come with a personal business, but a formal one." He pulled out a scroll. "Tsunade-sama wants to look through your memories." He set it down on the chess table.

Sakura looked at the white covering, then at Kakashi's tired eyes. "How many missions have you guys taken on without me?" She asked quietly.

"Five or six." Sasuke said blandly. Naruto kept his hands clenched and his head down, unable to look at Sakura. Tsunade had ordered them specifically to not give her any familiar physical contact. She may be a reliability.

Sakura picked up the scroll, nodding. "No worries, I am aware of your reasons being here. The walls have ears, Kakashi." She said simply and opened the scroll. "I'd reduce the amount of missions you are taking on. It is not healthy." She popped a piece of candy into her mouth as she read the scroll's contents. "Hmm." She snapped it closed, and tossed it over to her ex-sensei. "No."

"It's not voluntary." Kakashi said. "Tsunade just wished to inform you. You're scheduled for tomorrow at midday. As cliché as that sounds." He shrugged. "Have a good day, Sakura." He turned his back and walked out.

Sasuke sighed, "come on Naruto." The blond didn't move. Sasuke sighed again, and grabbed his collar, dragging him out.

Naruto looked up to his lone female teammate. Sakura gave Naruto's wanting eyes and tears a small smile. "Take care of yourself Naruto." She waved as Sasuke closed the door behind them.

Sakura turned to the courtyard doors, sliding the shoji screen open and squinted against the glaring light.

--

Akuma took a deep breath in, and let it out slowly, the crisp night air piercing her lungs. "Aren't you going to hunting?" Itachi called out from the door of the isolated house perched on the mountain, covered in snow.

She tapped her chin. "If I go all the way down the village, I won't be back until morning, and I don't want that. An animal would do, but too difficult to find…" Akuma stared into the star filled sky. "Hmm. I'm debating. Maybe Deidara wouldn't mind if I fed from him."

Itachi sighed. "You and I both know full well that, blood's not the only thing you need right now." Akuma turned sideways to him. "Humor me. Why did you save me?"

"I needed someone who can control me." She said after a moment. "My powers make me unstable, and my cousin is too weak to do anything." Itachi frowned at the insult to his master, but did not say anything. "Humor me. If you enjoy being in control, why bother being an underling?"

"I could ask the same to you."

Akuma smirked. "I do enjoy being in power, but I enjoy other things even more." She let her eyes wander over his body. "You haven't had an injury in a while. Are _my_ underlings not strong enough for you to put up a good fight? Your old companions?"

Itachi remained unfazed by her taunts.

She chuckled. "You aren't here to ask about my reasons of life. You are wondering if I am to convert her." She smiled. "As much as I would love to, she still hold ties with her friends in Konoha. Such a fate would not suffice for her." She licked her dry lips. "She knows nothing of me."

"All the better."

"Always a step ahead, Itachi. But with Sakura, certain things cannot be played out as easily." Akuma let her long delicate fingers graze his broad chest; Itachi did not move, he knew what she was doing. "You see, she's intelligent and smart. Ever since we were little children, she would always get compliments for her sharp observant nature. Never dull and slow. She knew what to do, and what to ask." Her hands weaved through his black soft hair. "Something that I was just a bit jealous of."

"A bit." Itachi echoed her with a small glance sideways to her face. Her eyes were already dark.

Her cheek brushed against his. "Hm." She smirked. "Maybe more. But everyone was. Everyone adored dear Sakura. As well as myself. Envy is a common sin. As is greed, Sakura's sin. She enjoyed every drop of attention. She hated how I acceled in the shinobi arts. She wanted the power." She whispered in his ear before moving back to his neck. "Perhaps I should not scrutinize her. I fall under greed as well."

"As the demon girl, you have an excuse though." Itachi said calmly, stopping himself from moving away from his true master, as her teeth tickled his neck.

"Of course." Akuma bit into his neck, and Itachi hissed in pain. The fluid of his blood draining out of him. Quickly, Akuma let him go, and he stumbled backwards, grabbing his neck; soon the bleeding stopped. "You have thick blood." She said simply as her dazed eyes regained their radiance. "And it's rather sweet. Sweeter than Sasori's." She walked over to him. He exposed his neck and two deep holes were present on his neck.

She licked them. "It'll heal in a few minutes." Akuma turned and walked back inside, as Itachi felt the holes close, and two dark bruises played on his neck.

--

Sakura looked at her shishou with an indifferent expression, then eyed the three ANBU in the room as well. Relaxed, she leaned back in her chair and waited for them to start the process. "Reliving memories may perhaps be the best torture device one can obtain. That's why there is such a thing called nightmares." Sakura said simply without a blink of an eye.

Tsunade ignored her student's comment, and nodded at the ANBU. They stepped forward and started forming signs. The one in the center pushed his palm against her forehead. Sakura's eyes widened, but a smirk formed. "Enjoy the ride."

_"Ne, ne! Kuma-chan!" An eight year old Sakura rushed over to the ten year old Kuma. "Where are you going?" Kuma stood up, turning around to look at the pink haired girl._

_"I'll take you but, it's a se-cret!" Kuma winked, putting a finger over her lips. "Tsuki will get mad if she finds out, so don't tell her okay?" Sakura nodded, bright eyes glistening. "Okay! This way!" She grabbed her hand and led her through the thick fog._

_Sakura felt an uneasy feeling overcome her. "Ne…Kuma-chan…where are we going?"_

_Kuma smiled at here. "Don't worry. Just don't scream okay? It doesn't like loud noises." Sakura blinked, but didn't get a chance to say anything as Kuma lead her deeper through the mist. "There!"_

_Sakura took in a sharp breath of air as a large serpent slithered over to her friend. Kuma caressed its head._

_"Isn't it cool?" Kuma smiled at Sakura, then turned back to the snake, petting it carefully._

_Suddenly, the snake pulled away from Kuma and hissed at Sakura. Kuma blinked at its actions. "Oi…don't be mean to Sakura." Suddenly, the snake fell to the ground, a kunai stuck in his head. "Ah! Sakura! Duck!" She screamed, and Sakura did as she was told immediately, sensing the danger._

_Kuma stood in front of Sakura, kunai in hand. "Ehh…I knew that someone has been visiting that…cursed thing." A man emerged, grinning. "But a girl like you? Tell me, how old are you?" He smiled, Kuma's eyes narrowed._

_"Step away from us." She said venom licking at her tone._

_The man merely took a step forward. "I'm not going to hurt you. You're just itching at my curiosity." He smiled wider._

_Kuma gripped the kunai tighter. He reached out and touched her shoulder. Kuma broke. She threw the kunai at him, tackling him right after as he dodged her first attack. "Let go of me you little brat!" He yelled as he fell to the groun, Kuma on top of him. "I said let g-!"_

_"Shut up." Kuma hissed, grabbing his neck. Sakura stared in horror. The man pushed her over and panted as Kuma crouched low again. She lunged at his neck again, biting this time._

_Sakura couldn't close her eyes as Kuma drained the life out of the man. His deep blue eyes loosing brightness of life. "Kuma!!" Sakura yelled._

Sakura opened her eyes sharply, breaking the jutsu. The ANBU stumbled backwards, panting. "I must say, if you're going to master such a useful jutsu, at least have the power and chakra to keep it up." Sakura said blandly.

"I know right? I mean, I guess Konoha is letting anyone become ANBU nowadays." Akuma shrugged from the corner of the room. "No wonder Itachi managed to become an ANBU at such an early age." She sighed, exasperated.

Everyone in the room blinked. "How…how did you get in here?" Tsunade said, a vein popping.

Akuma giggled, stepping towards the Godaime, the ANBU immediately standing to guard her. Raising her hands up, she closed her eyes. "You see, you're guards aren't as well trained as you think they are. Corruption is inevitable Ms. Hokage." She stopped walking and looked at Sakura, smiling. "As a demon, I should know. The seven deadly sins are not here to guide, but here to acknowledge." She rested her hand against her chest. "I myself have an excuse. I'm already going to hell you know, a demon and such. However, converting others into demons, is my sole purpose on earth." She chuckled. "I've already gotten quite a number you know. But I'm not here for my purpose of life. I'm here on a mission."

She looked back at Tsunade. "What do you mean?" She hissed.

Akuma smiled and walked over to Sakura. "My master has called forth Haruno Sakura." She said simply, and picked up the bound girl. "And if you don't mind…" She smiled sweetly at the ANBU who invaded Sakura's memories. "Stay away from my life through her eyes next time, ne? It's not very flattering to me." She shouldered Sakura, and sped off away from the tower.

"Oi! Let me down!" Sakura yelled as her old friend landed softly on the ground, before running off at top speed again.

"Yada." Akuma smiled. "You'd definitely run away like you did last time."

"Let her go!" The demon girl looked behind her briefly to see Sakura's old teammates chasing her.

Akuma laughed. Sakura, struggled against the bindings. "I will paralyze you if you keep doing that, my friend." Akuma smiled, and jumped over the border of the village, immediately she tossed the pink haired girl. "I leave her with you." And she sped off in another direction.

Sakura landed in another pair of arms, at which once again she was gliding in the air. She cracked open an eye and stared at the cloaked figure, unable to catch any of the facial features she hissed. "Who the hell are you?"

The figure didn't answer, completely ignoring her. "Hey! I'm talking to you!"

"Don't bother getting an answer from him. I sealed his lips shut so that he wouldn't ruin anything, being that he had the loudest mouth ever…" Akuma caught up with them, a satisfied grin on her face. The wind blew off the hood, and Sakura stared with wide eyes at the stitched mouth; black wires weaving up and down, sealing the lips shut. Akuma smirked. "The process was a bit painful, but he lived through."

Sakura looked at the lifeless eyes as they merely looked forward, unmoving, unchanging. Sakura blinked. "Where are we going?"

"You're not struggling." Akuma laughed. "No worries. Since you were kidnapped, technically, Konoha won't put you on their list. I am going to put on there though. However, it is worth it, for my master's needs." She grinned knowingly. "Lau." The man nodded, and they disappeared.

--

Tsunade banged her hands on the table, palm open, her frustration leaking out of her pores, filling the room. "What?!" She glared at the ANBU she had sent after Sakura as they stood in her office. "You lost her?!"

The leader bowed deepy. "I'm sorry, Tsunade-sama. All we got was that the demon had an accomplice and then all traces disappeared."

The Hokage tsked, and turned to look outside her window. "Leave." They all bowed, and puffed out.

Biting the tips of her thumbs, she closed her eyes and thought: It seemed as though Akuma and Sakura still had some spiritual connection, as Akuma found out about the ANBU invading in Sakura's memories, let alone that it was about Akuma specifically. Tsunade has already assumed that Sakura was a reliability; if Akuma was able to infiltrate the tower, let alone the village, so easily, then Konoha will be in trouble. Since she also had an accomplice, it meant that there might be more than just a couple of people involved.

_My master has called forth Haruno Sakura_

Tsunade snapped her eyes open. Master. Which means, the Tsuchikage? No. Iwa and Konoha have been allies for a while, why so suddenly betray? Akuma would not seem the type to refer to a kage as 'Master'. An organization seems to be the only conclusion. But of what? Akatsuki?

Since Sakura single-handedly brought Sasuke back a couple of years ago, Akatsuki was heard to be demolished. Especially since Konan gave Amegakure over to the possesstion of the Allies: Konoha, Suna, and Iwa. Tsunade bit down hard on her thumbs, drawing blood as it ran down her hands and arms. Deidara and Uchiha Itachi were killed by Sasuke. Sasori by Sakura and Chiyo. Pein was killed by Jiraya, while Konan, the leader of Ame, is a peaceful figure. Kakuzu and Hidan were killed by Team Asuma. Zetsu is still out there, along with Hoshigaki Kisame. And Uchiha Madara. According to Sakura, Sasuke had long killed him to take over the organization. But she was unsure at the time.

That only leaves three possibly still alive Akatsuki members. Unless they recruited, they can't keep the organization up. Recruiting with the newly made alliance is stupid though. Those three are quite intelligent and clever.

What organization is it?

--

Sakura opened her eyes into the dark room. She gasped and sat up straight, quickly clutching her head at the sudden sharp pain. "Don't move to fast. The operation just ended a couple of hours ago." Akuma said from the corner of the room, playing with a small paring knife. "Would you like an apple?"

"Operation?" Sakura stared at Akuma.

She smiled softly, getting up. Gently, she cupped the delicate face of her younger companion. "To split our spiritual bond, Sakura." She caressed the creamy cheek with her thumb, closing her eyes. "You'll be find within the hour. You were screaming like crazy during the procedure. It's a painful process. But, if you betray me and return to Konoha, now…you won't be a reliability to me. They won't be able to connect to my thoughts now."

Sakura turned her head sharply away from Akuma. "There's no reason for you to do that. They can still access my memories, if I go back. Of which, I have no intentions to. They don't want me there. I'm a reliability to _them_."

Akuma smiled gently. "You're so spunky now. You never used to talk back." They stayed in silence for a few moments. "Would you like an apple?" Sakura didn't answer her. Akuma sighed. "Fine. Sorry about the chains…but my companions don't trust you just yet." She smiled devilishly. Her hand flashed, and a key fell to the ground. "If you can reach it, then unlock yourself. Careful though, there are some rather…unpleasant figures outside these doors, ne?" She giggled, and walked out the door.

Sakura watched her carefully, then looked at the key. "You're being rather nice, Akuma." She heard through the door.

Akuma laughed in response. "You'll be out here though, right? I have to go recruiting, so make sure she doesn't cause too much trouble when she gets out." Sakura sighed, and looked at the key.

She obviously had a lot of faith in her with that comment. Sakura sighed and looked at the dark ceiling. Akuma felt that Sakura was capable enough, and willing enough to escape from her chains. She knew that Sakura would escape because either she really really wanted to, or because she was capable and wanted to. Either way, she wanted to, and it was the truth, and what made Sakura's stubborn side rise.

"Ugh." Sakura buried her face in her hands.

Sakura looked at the key for the umpteenth time after the last couple of hours. "Shit…" She sighed, and got up, the chains rattling, immediately she felt the figure on the other side of the door sharpen his senses at the noise. Sakura strained against the chains, and realized that Akuma made the chains long enough for her to be able to reach around the whole room, no matter where it was. "God dammit." She hissed, grabbing the key and unlocking the cuffs.

Sakura took a deep breath and opened the door, without looking up, she closed the door behind her. "I was wondering why you weren't moving, I guess you're just that stubborn." Sakura blinked at the auburn eyes, the ghostly smile, and the deep red hair. His smile widened. "Hello Haruno Sakura, how have you been?"

The pink haired girl blinked, the slid down the door slowly to her knees. "No way…I killed you…" She whispered.


End file.
